


Mistaken birthday

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Friendship, Funny, Humor, I actually liked my post that much, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Short Story, This may make you cackle, inspired by my own post on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Someone doesn't want everyone to know they are older than them by ten years.





	1. Chapter 1

"Have a good birthday, Monty!" and his mother's figure vanished from the comn terminal.

Scotty rubbed his chin.

"Ah god nae," Scotty said. "I am nae longer forty-two," his eyes widened. "I am forty- _three_."

The man leaned back into the chair rubbing his forehead.

He could imagine all the 'granddad' jokes the crew would likely play on him including the ensigns. The Enterprise A needed a chief engineer who could not be embarrassed by the slightest humiliating facts. And it was nothing close to that but he rather that no one knew.  His red hair still remained bright as ever.  Except for the bags under his eyes, everything was quite chipper.  He leaned against the chair stretching his arms out. He sighed relaxing himself. If only he could change it. If only. A light bulb went off from the top of his head.  Scotty looked both ways.

He looked both ways then headed over toward his computer then slid out the keyboard.

"I hope my mom can forgive me for this," and with a few key strokes, Scotty used the birthdate switchaaro program.

His birthdate changed from March 3rd, 2222 on his file to  January 20th, 2227. The Scotsman smiled, a eased feeling traveling down his skin, and he felt young again. His mind was cleared, his skin was clean, and someone else on the Enterprise was legally recognized as forty-three. Now whoever was going to be the unfortunate recipient of a birthday party was going to have a good day obviously for everyone involved. And he was going to be blissfully not acknowledged that his birthday was today.

Scotty sighed.

"Got that over with," he changed the view to the main screen that had engineering as the background photo. He hopped out of the installed chair then made his way toward the closet. "Now tae get ready for a bright, shinin' day!"


	2. Chapter 2

Spock began his morning with Kirk snoozing when he checked the list of birthdays. It was standard to check for birthdays routinely every month on a random date. One in particular stood out. Doctor McCoy's. Spock looked down toward the shorter man against his chest. He enjoyed every second of it. Every minute that he had holding the human in his arms. Cuddled with him. His bangs drifting to the side. Those sapphire eyes that had a nebula inside of them. The tails of a comet. A asteroid, even, for that matter. A gentle, kind but shade of blue that held passion. Kirk turned away from the man mumbling something about Kodos. Spock planted a kiss on the human's bare, exposed white shoulder blade. Kirk turned in his direction snuggling back. His smooth, his eyes slowly opened.

"Morning, babe," Kirk said, feeling the side of Spock's cheek with his right hand looking at him with heart-eyes.

"Morning, T'hy'la," Spock said.

"How long you been awake?" Kirk asked, with a yawn.

"Two hours and thirty-three minutes," Spock said.

"No sonic shower?" Kirk asked.

"Every minute with you is precious," which made a warm feeling grow in the man's chest.

A tired smile grew on the captain's face.

The two men were like that for another thirty minutes absorbed in each others glow. Their legs were entangled together with the Vulcan's long, green muscular arms placed on the man's side. The fog of lethargic faded from their stamina. The two didn't want to crawl out of bed or out of the others arms. Spock made the decision to slide his leg out from underneath the man's leg feeling his foot hooked with the captain. He moved his foot then drew it out carefully not to disturb the captain. The captain was taken some more shut eye as the Vulcan slid the pad inbetween them. Kirk's sapphire eyes opened once more.

"Jim," Spock said. "there is a party that is in need of your attention."

"What party?" Kirk asked.

"One that you have made me celebrate for the past seven years since being under your command," Spock said. "I rather not spoil it for you."

"Hm?" Kirk looked down toward the padd as the Vulcan moved out of the bed. Duty normally came first.

It was getting close to his morning shift. Spock went to the closet where he saw the divide in their clothes. One side had the captain's uniforms with dark pants dangling below the fine, fabric that almost felt like a warm blanket. The right side had Spock's uniforms. Spock took out his uniform for the morning. He replaced it with the uniform from last night out of the laundry dispenser. He took a roll of socks, briefs, and his boots heading into the bathroom. He heard the skid of the human's feet against the tiles. Kirk came to a squeaking stop alongside his bondmate who was brushing his teeth.

"I can't believe my best friends birthday is today,"  Kirk said. "time really flies. .  . Felt like a few months ago we celebrated it."

"He is older than you," Spock said. "older than I."

"He is," Kirk said. "we are divided by threes in birthdates."

"Great people are apparently born three years apart aboard this ship," Spock said. "he did not notify us that it was his birthday for the first three times."

"Because there was a glitch in the date of birth system," Kirk said. "I forgot it completely. I mean, I lived with him for three years, and I forgot."

"Ashaya," Spock said, placing his hand on the center of the man's back. "do not be ashamed," Kirk looked up toward the taller man. "It happens to the best of us."

"You don't forget," Kirk said. Spock froze, recalling the last time he forgot his brothers birthday.

"If you prefer to believe that," Spock said, then he spat out the toothpaste into the sink. Spock entered the sonic shower tagged along by a curious but head-over-heels-in-love Kirk as our view went toward the mirror that slowly became covered in fog.


	3. Chapter 3

**. . . Mess hall. . .**

**. . . Thirty-three minutes later. . .**

Scotty's day was soaring. No one knew that today was his birthday. Nope. There hadn't been a morning announcement so the poor chap who was going to be surprised today was in for one of Kirk's mandatory birthday celebrations. It had to be someone close to Kirk as the only time he did this kind of planning was when it regarded that. It could be Nyota, Christine, T'Pring, Hikaru, Riley, or Spock. Scotty doubted it could be Spock. The captain obviously knew when his birthday was. He married him! Their birthdays were three days apart. His food was on the tray as he walked away from the replicator when he saw the dark hair that was starting to get gray at the sides in his science blues. His neck zipper was up.

Scotty made his way in the man's direction.

"Mornin', Len!" Scotty slipped into a seating alongside the doctor.

"Mornin' Scotty," McCoy said, then he looked over toward the chipper Scotsman. "and happy birthday to ya." the doctor watched the color fade from the Scotsman's normally bright face as he turned in the man's direction growing unusually pale and stammering as the paleness was replaced by a shade of red.

"It's nae my birthday," Scotty protested. "Not for another . . ." the Scotsman mentally counted.  "twelve months."

"Oh really?" McCoy asked. "I seem to recall ya birthday is today. How can I forget the previous one?"

"Ya weren't there," Scotty said. "and I was at the academy being a instructor tae help midshipmen transition."

"The previous, previous, one," McCoy said, flinging his fork. "the one where a got a tribble and multiplied like crazy," he glared back at the Scotsman. "I still  don't know where Chekov got it from."

Scotty shrugged.

"I dinnae know," Scotty admitted. "but today is nae my birthday. Got me mistaken with someone else." McCoy eyed the man then decided to play along.

"Who wants to grow old?" McCoy said. "As someone who is not vain, I'll accept it over a heartbeat."

"Gettin' gray and losin' ye eyesight?" Scotty asked.

"Not my eyes, not my hands, not my legs, but the grayin' I can deal with that," McCoy said. "Now there is some authentic to it. . ." he looked toward the empty space by his side where he could picture the younger man then toward the Scotsman.  "Man, I miss Chekov, he would be rollin' out a pretty white lie about somethin' relatin' to the elderly bein' made in Russia."

"I think he was pullin' our legs," Scotty said.

"Sometimes that's what I thought," McCoy said. "the Reliant's probably a good command for a security officer like him. Lieutenant Chekov," he smiled. "at least it will take him longer for him to go gray."

"Aye," Scotty nodded.

"Scotty," McCoy said. "I am surprised ya haven't gone gray yet."

"Engineerin' is a non-stressful job for me," Scotty said. "I love it."

"Constantly making sure the engines are in order for the Enterprise A," McCoy said. "I thought you would get stress hair by now."

"Nae,"' Scotty shook his head. "nae a chance for me. Ye, on the other hand, have ye first stress hair," McCoy stopped mid bite looking toward the Scotsman. "for a man in his late thirties. Normally, one gets grayin' at fifty."

"The kids stress me out," McCoy admitted. "keepin' them alive while they save worlds and establish first contacts," the human took a bite out of his egg. "I actually envy ya."

"Hahaha," Scotty laughed. "don't kid ye'self. Ye would have a lot of stress hair if ye were a engineerin' officer."

"I would," McCoy said. "I would look like a sixty year old." the man shuddered.

"Don't want that," Scotty said. "ye look excellent with your hair."

"Thank ya," McCoy said, taking another bite out of his egg. "how are ya goin' to spend ya day?"

"The usual," Scotty said. "Doin' what I love the most," he picked up his sandwich from the plate. "She may be different, but she still got the heart of my silver lady."


	4. Chapter 4

**. . . Meanwhile. . .**

**. . . Corridor. . .**

"Mr Sulu!" Kirk called, coming after Hikaru. Hikaru turned in the direction of the man.

"Yes, Captain?" Hikaru said.

"Today is McCoy's birthday," Kirk said. Hikaru  raised his eyebrows.

"Didn't he have his birthday at the beginning of the year? "Hikaru asked.

"That was last year," Kirk replied. Hikaru lowered his eyebrows.

"Wow," Hikaru said. "time really flies on this new ship,"

"Spock has already got an idea what to give him and I am not sure what to get him. . . I mean, I didn't expect it this month, we haven't came to a starbase for shore leave for weeks," he rubbed the back of his neck walking alongside the Asian man, "I'll figure something out."

"I know what exactly to get him," Hikaru said. "just think of the small things that he likes and get it. Anything you can make on the Enterprise or by replicator," Kirk considered it. "I did that for Nurse Chapel."

"I'll take that under advisement," Kirk said.

Kirk reached his hand out to his side. He grasped the handle of a cup straight off a tray. Kirk appeared perplexed at first seeing the not-at-all-mistakenable-figure of  Rand walking right past him talking with a Science Officer Charlene Masters. She had her hair up in a new style that was tighter variation of the beehive cone against the back of her head. He looked over toward Hikaru feeling chills going down his skin. Felt like he had seen a ghost. He looked again. Rand was not a ghost. A disturbed feeling traveled through the captain's very being. He shook his head, shaking the disturbed feeling off his chest. He looked down to see the white cup that had the star fleet insignia. He could smell the coffee radiating off it while the mug itself remained warm to the touch.

"Something wrong captain?" Hikaru asked. 

"Didn't Janice die?" Kirk asked. 

"No,"  Hikaru said.

"It feels like a ghost,"  Kirk said. Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"She does that to everyone after her assignment on the Mayflower II," Hikaru said. "some think being on a sister to the ship Nero destroyed is the embodiment of the actual ship put into metal and it's not even real," the man shrugged. "I heard Star Fleet went out and retrieve the metal from the ships into the new starships."

"They did?" Kirk asked.

"Uh huh," Hikaru said. "there's been ghost stories going around about the USS Hood that has the most ghostly activity."

"The most haunted," Kirk said. "I bet it's annoying."

"Most of the time it is," Hikaru said.

"After morning shift is over, we are holding a party in the doctor's quarters," Kirk said. "don't be late!" and the captain brushed past the Asian man.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapel held the dermal generator pressed against the man's skin.

Scotty winced in pain resting on the edge of the burned skin. Chapel placed the dermal regenerator onto the silver platter laid on the chair across from her figure. She took out gauze then wrapped it around the man's fingers carefully.  McCoy was dealing with Lieutenant Riley.  So much for having a easy going day in engineering. They were on impulse power headed to the nearest starbase which would take weeks to get to. Their dilithium crystals had shortened out during an ion storm that wrecked engineering. They hadn't expected this ion storm to be anything drastic. Christine faced the man placing the remaining gauze back into the small box that she had retrieved them.

"Please return to have the wrapping taken off tomorrow afternoon," Chapel said.

"Thank ye, lass," Scotty said, rubbing his aching shoulder.

Chapel looked over her shoulder toward the Scotsman.

"Today is Doctor McCoy's birthday," Chapel said, as the Scotsman raised his eyebrows in surprise. "we're going to throw a party in his quarters. After morning shift," Scotty smiled back. "Captain like to see you there."

"I will see what I can dae for the lad," Scotty said.

"You're off duty until your gauze is taken off," Chaple reminded Scotty. "take it easy. "

"I can dae that," Scotty said, with a glint in his eyes.

The human made his way out of sick bay as realization dawned on him.

His birthdate had been switched with McCoy's.

The good old switcharoo was too good to be true. Scotty leaned against the wall looking up toward the ceiling briefly. What did he do in this life to deserve this? The doctor would have a not-as-good birthday that was laughable compared to his previous one. The Scotsman leaned off against the wall. Surely, the doctor wouldn't get angry. Wouldn't he? If anything, all he would get is a bad hang over by the man who knew how to make a good, bitter shot. Scotty did not know how the man did it but it was naturally assumed some medicine was likely used. Spare medicine that the doctor kept somewhere inside that clean, tidy quarters that was conjoined by a bathroom turned into a liquor cabinet.

Scotty made his way down the hall.

He needed a few shots from the bar.

Thasian alcohol would do.

Surely the doctor could forgive him for wanting to deny that he was getting older.

Scotty considered it, the man would be game for such forgiveness. He forgave him for giving bad scares because of fighting off a Klingon Engineer and thwarting that attempt on the dilithium crystals, the time where a body-less alien being wanted to absorb the most knowledge about beings on the ship  (which Scotty obliged to, as the captain was happily unconscious recovering from a previous away mission) that happened to overwhelm the creature with his knowledge in liquor, a close call with man eating fairies, giant, man eating rock like dog statues that resembled goblins and had glowing eyes. Just to name a few of the close calls, anyway. He made his way to the bar a familiar habitat that the Scotsman normally found himself in. Keenser was sitting listening to the passionate rant of a Andorian science officer. The Enterprise A had a more spanned out bar that seemed to be colorful with the rounded discoball attached to the ceiling with a compartment above.

He saw men and women of different color and species dancing to the music echoing in the circular room.

Scotty sat down onto a stool then took out his padd.

His creative thinking normally started when he drunk.

"The usual, Scotty?" Lieutenat Carcol asked.

Scotty looked up toward the light blue antanna-ed being.

"Yep," Scotty said. "get me wasted." Carcol's eyes landed on the engineer's hand.

"On second thought," Carcol said. "I will get you a beverage that doesn't make you get. . . loopy."

"Carcol, let me remind ye who out drank an alien and lived tae ye about it," Scotty said. "I did."

"I heard," Carcol said. "I don't want to be responsible for your . . ." she gestured toward the man's fingers.  "being more wrecked," she twirled her finger. "Trek yourself before you wreck yourself."

"I dae nae wreck myself," Scotty said.

Carcol raised her thin eyebrows back.

"For someone who gets electrocuted more often than the ensigns," Carcol said "surprise me," Carcol poured a less alcoholic drink into a cup. "Until that hand's healed, I will hold off on it." he held the glass to the Scotsman.

"It'll be healed tomorrow," Scotty said.

"When I see that band-aid gone, I'll consider it," Carcol said, then poured a glass for Masters.

Scotty took a drink from the cup.

What a day.


	6. Chapter 6

McCoy's shift ended, finally. And Chapel was being covered that shift by someone else. M'Benga was off duty catching some snooze. M'Benga had tended to the idioticy of the night crew--at least that is how the man greatly exaggerated it--when it came to the Enterprise without the command crew being awake. McCoy could feel that something was afoot. A game was afoot. A party was afoot. He just wanted a drink and a good, old nap. He had been tending to repairing the damage a midshipmen had done to their toes by accident with cargo and refused to explain why. Reason was, the kid was trying to be a web slinger after being bitten by a radioactive spider. He was in the radiation decontamination chamber being helped along by his  night nurses. He didn't stop when he sensed the Vulcan apparating by his side. 

"We already argued five times today," McCoy said. "can you go bother Geoffrey for once?"

"Doctor M'Benga is a unique individual but he does not share the same interest in piano," Spock said. "I need help learning to play piano."

"I need a nap, and ya need to get out of my way," McCoy said.

"I have been told that it is more helpful to have someone you can trust yourself around to make sure you get to your quarters," Spock added. "and I have been told that you are a excellent pianist."

"Oh come on, what did Jim say to convince you this otherwise?" McCoy asked.

"He convinced me nothing," Spock said. "you did have to operate on Midshipmen Tyler."

"Poor kid, goin' to need a prosthetic," McCoy shook his head. "couldn't save his toes."

"When will he get the new toes?" Spock inquired.

"Upon arrivin' to the nearest starbase," McCoy said. "or the nearest hospital ship. But as we are in deep space and the USS Hope is dealin' with a quarentined planet's outbreak plus the USS Nightengale workin' and the USS Hippocrate, I can't see it happenin' this week or the upcomin' next week."

"That is unfortunate," Spock said.

"And why all of a sudden do ya need to learn piano?" McCoy asked, coming to a stop at his door.

"One, I am curious to learn," Spock said, then he took his right hand from behind his back to reveal a plate that had a cupcake steaming with text that read '43'. "two, happy birthday, doctor."

McCoy stared back at the Vulcan restraining back laughter. He looked toward the cupcake then back toward the Vulcan then toward the cupcake then back toward the Vulcan then toward the cupcake and then back to the commander. He didn't know how to break it to him at first. Spock tilted his head. There was a uncomfortable silence between the two men.  He didn't wish to hurt the Vulcan's feelings as his eyes returned to Spock's face. 

"It's. . . it's. . . . It's not my birthday," there was a awkward silence between the two men. The doctor swore he could have seen dots floating above the Vulcan's head. He knew instantly who was responsible for this. He didn't need this. The man stepped forward into the darkened room. Lights erupted with crew popping out of thin air.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEONARD!" he saw Kirk blow a item that made an annoying sound. 

Confetti crashed around the doctor.

"Then whose birthday is it?" Spock asked, turned toward the crowd. 

Panic crossed Scotty's face as McCoy headed his way.

Oh no.

"This sore loser!" McCoy said, jabbing his index finger into the Scotsman's chest and angerly bounced.

"Congratulations on your birthday, Mr Scott," Spock said. 

"Scotty, were you responsible for the birthday glitch---" and then Scotty fainted before he could say another word. McCoy fell onto the couch where he instantly started to snooze upon landing. Kirk rubbed both temples feeling a massive head ache setting in. He has plenty of these on away missions and unusual, powerful beings. "not today."

Spock was looking over the Scotsman's body.

"Mr Sulu, get me a glass of water," Spock said.

**The End.**


End file.
